1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sensor retaining system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, insertable sensors were held in position on a base by adhesives or tabs tightened by mechanical action to press the sensor against the base. However, disadvantages accompanied both retaining methods.
With adhesives, the sensor became a fixture on the base. Removal for testing, servicing, replacement, or repositioning was difficult and perhaps impossible without inflicting damage to the sensor and/or the supporting base.
Using tabs and mechanical tighteners presented installation space, time, materials, cost, and handling drawbacks. A combination of spring tabs would normally be required to press the sensor against the base. If the base material was a relatively soft plastic, a metal insert into a raised mounting plastic stud may be necessary to endure the torque of a tightened screw used to hold the spring tabs in place. In addition to the materials cost, the time involved in assembly and handling of the many parts, as well as the space needed to house them, had to be considered.
The applicant's invention minimizes the installation space, time, materials, costs, and handling drawbacks of the past mechanical sensor retaining devices by using a one piece clip in combination with an appropriately modified base in which the sensor is held. This removable retainer clip also permits sensor testing, servicing, replacement, or repositioning without damage to the sensor or its mounting base. Such features are likely to be unavailable when adhesives secure the sensor.